


The Professor Pt.3

by CosmicPrincess



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Erik Killmonger - Fandom, Erik Stevens - Fandom, Killmonger - Fandom
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, Erik Killmonger - Freeform, Erik Killmonger series, Erik Stevens - Freeform, Erik Stevens smut, F/M, Killmonger - Freeform, Micheal b Jordan - Freeform, erik killmonger smut, sub! Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPrincess/pseuds/CosmicPrincess
Summary: Fandom: Erik StevensWarnings:  I’m not the best when it comes to following writing rules. I pretty much write how I want to, so if you’re a stickler for grammar and what not just ignore it or don’t read loll (I’m nice I promise). Kissing,Smut, Unprotected Sex.(Word Count: 1457 )





	The Professor Pt.3

“Text me your address I’m on my way”

 

I typed in my address and sent to him with a quickness before pulling the bath plug up letting the water drain from the tub. I hopped into the shower and rinsed my body off, moisturizing my skin with a mixture of sweet almond and coconut oil when I was done. My skin began to air dry as I walked briskly to my room. It’s a good thing Simone is pulling an all-nighter on campus with some of her classmates because it would’ve been hell trying to get her to leave the apartment. I put on the two-piece navy blue lacey lingerie set I got from this little boutique in town a couple months ago, checking myself out in the mirror. Since Erik loved this color on me I was gonna give him what he wanted.

 

“Heels or no?”

 

I thought to myself while staring into my closet. A pair of black single soled strappy heels caught my attention and my decision was made. As I stood in front the mirror adding the final touches to my hair the doorbell rang. I can’t lie my heart was nearly beating out of my chest as I walked to the door, I paused a moment not wanting to seem to eager then it rang again. I took a deep breath to gather myself and I opened the door.

 

Erik was standing there wearing black joggers and a black hoodie. His dreads were hanging in his face and if I’m being honest I liked them that way. I opened the door wider taking a few steps back so that he could come in, we were both silent. I locked the door and turned to face him. His eyes were glued to my body, like he was trying to memorize every inch of me in his mind. When he was finished, he bit his lip and pulled his hoodie over his head, throwing it across the room. It only took him two steps the close the space between us.

 

“Come here.” He said as his strong hands grabbed me by the waist pulling me to him.

 

I kissed him so gently that our lips barely touched. He growled and tried to kiss me again but I pulled away. A confused expression appeared on his face.

 

“Ani-” I placed my index finger on his lips cutting him off.

 

My hand slide down from his lips to his neck, chest and torso. His eyes never left mine. I could see his breath becoming more labored until it caught when my hand came in contact with his member through the material of his pants. He was hard already and I’ve barely touched him. I licked my lips loving how much he wanted me. He tried to kiss me again. I pushed him away again. Going around him I made my way over to the island in the kitchen, he followed behind me.

 

When I got to the edge of the counter I turned to face him, placing my hands on his shoulders and pushing him down to his knees. Erik knelt down in front of me with no resistance. I cupped his chin in my hand lifting his head to look at me.

 

“Do you want me?” I asked caressing his beard.

 

He groaned sliding his hands up my legs to grip my ass.

 

“You know I do baby.”

 

“Show me.”

 

My body shivered as he slid my panties off my legs, leaving soft wet kisses on my thighs. I squealed when he stood to his feet, lifting me off the ground by my waist. He put me down on the counter top. The cold granite felt good against my warm skin. I unclasped my bra tossing it away without a care, by this time Erik was kissing a trail from my neck down to my belly button. He picked me up once more pulling my body to the edge of the counter before he placed his hand on my chest urging me to lay back. When I did he pushed my knees back toward me. Remind me to thank my mom for all those years of cheerleading.

 

His mouth was at my core in seconds licking, kissing and sucking all the right spots. My hands went to the back of his head holding him in place not wanting to lose the feeling he was giving me. My body was so hot it was almost unbearable. Moans and whimpers filled the room as I writhed in pleasure. His strong arms wrapped around my legs and his hands pinned me down. I could feel an orgasm dangerously close. My legs started to shake on his broad shoulders. A deep growl came from him, the vibrations from his mouth sent me over the edge.  
My body went stiff as I came hard maybe harder than I ever had in my life. His mouth never left me. Using the little upper body strength, I had left I pushed him away. Erik stumbled back a few steps before he caught his balance. Slowly he licked his lips, looking me directly in the eyes. In that moment, I knew I would let him do any and everything to me but I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of telling him. I hopped down from the counter just as he closed the space between us. I slapped him across the face. A mischievous grin spread on his face. I turned my body around to bend over the counter, making sure my ass rubbed against him in the process. He attacked my neck with bites and kisses that made my knees buckle. I bit my lip reveling in the feeling of his lips on me, his body pressed against me and the way he didn’t hold back his moans or groans.

 

“Please me Erik.”

 

“Fuuck.” He groaned as he stepped away from me to pull off his joggers and boxers off, then he was on me again.

 

He growled deep when the tip of his hard dick came in contact with my dripping pussy. A whisper like whimper escaped my lips, my hips instinctively pushing back wanting more of him. 

 

I raised my right leg, resting it on the counter to allow him more room. I felt every thick hard inch of him as he entered me slow. His attentive hands rubbed my back as I adjusted to his large size. After a moment, he bent down placing a kiss on my shoulder.

 

“Can I fuck you hard baby?”

 

The need in his voice was enough to make me orgasm again right then and there.

 

“Do it.” I demanded and he did.

 

Erik’s hips pounded into me with intense passion not sheer roughness like I was used to. His left hand gripped me waist while his right hand held my shoulder pulling my body onto him. I put two fingers in my mouth needing something to bite down onto as he fucked me.

 

My eyes started to roll back when I felt his thrusts become slower and deeper. I couldn’t stop myself from cumming on his dick. His right hand left my shoulder to tangle in my hair pulling it, which made me contract around him even harder.

 

“Fuck baby…I feel that shit.” He groaned

 

I smiled with satisfaction.

 

“Can I go deeper baby? Huh?”

 

He pushed deeper inside me causing my whole body to tremble. My hand instinctively reached to push him back when I felt the head of his dick come in contact with my cervix.

 

“Shit Erik.”

 

“Mmmmm… sorry baby.”

 

“It’s okay. Keep fucking me.”

 

He hips sped up immediately, pumping in and out of my pussy relentlessly. I screamed out his name as I came again. His thrusts became ragged. His moans and growls filled the room and I knew he was close.

 

“Baby I’m gonna cum.”

 

“No, you can’t.”

 

“Aniya please!”

 

I raised my body off of the counter to stand up straight so that my head was on his chest. My right hand reaching up to caress Erik’s face.

 

“Hold back a little for me baby.”

 

He growled into my ear, his grip on my hips tightening.

 

“I need…to cum Niya.”

 

“Mmmmm are you gonna be a good boy and cum inside me?”

 

“Fuck… yes!”

 

His hips shuddered forcefully as his cum filled me up. I giggled loving the feeling of his dick twitching and throbbing inside me.

 

Once he finished he bent down to kiss me sweetly. He chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Aniya you’re trouble you know that?”

 

I nodded and smiled. I led him to the bathroom so we could clean up then we were in my bed cuddling until we fell asleep.


End file.
